Marry me
by Portgas D. Raven
Summary: 2 semanas… ¡2 malditas semanas! Y el estúpido mocoso no se había dignado en aparecer en su habitación ni una sola vez, no había interrumpido alguna aburrida sesión de papeleo en su oficina para satisfacer las necesidades de ambos…nada… ¡Nada! /Ereri! :3 espero les guste


_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión, emmm posible OoC xD**_

**Marry me**

**Capitulo único**

Arqueó su espalda, sintiendo la corriente de electricidad recorrer su columna, era una sensación tan placentera que la amaba, aunque no se lo haría saber al mocoso, pero Eren ya lo sabía y solo disfrutaba su cara cuando llegaba al orgasmo, seguido casi de inmediato por él.

Sus respiraciones agitadas y los espasmos seguidos a la sensación de tocar el cielo les hacían buscar la forma de mantener el calor. El castaño, aún abrazado de Levi, se enderezó un poco, dejando que la sabana bajara por su piel, que aún estaba sensible por el reciente orgasmo, estiró la mano hacia la cómoda y abrió el cajón, buscando una pequeña caja blanca aterciopelada.

Cuando la encontró, le sonrió a Levi que intentaba calmar a su desbocado corazón.

-Neh, Rivaille~-el mayor abrió los ojos para encontrarse con aquellos expresivos orbes esmeralda…cuando le hablaba así, sabía que le pediría algo

-¿Qué?-preguntó hostil como siempre, aunque su voz no sonaba tan intimidante, pues le faltaba el aire

-Cásate conmigo-dijo con una boba sonrisa y el pelinegro se atraganto con su propia saliva, Jaeger abrió la cajita con una sola mano y le mostró el contenido-Ta da~-un par de anillos dorados relucían a la luz de la luna-Me ha sido un poco difícil tomar la medida para tu dedo, porque no usas anillos…así que he aprovechado mientras dormías-

Heichou sintió que sus mejillas ardían y frunció un poco el ceño, queriendo sentirse ofendido.

-No estás hablando en serio-

-Jamás he hablado más en serio, Levi~-oh, mierda, ese tono de voz, esos ojos suplicantes…apretó los parpados con fuerza, manteniéndose firme

-Yo…-se iba a negar cuando le vió de nuevo a los ojos… ¿Qué diablos tenía ese mocoso que siempre le hacía acceder a todo lo que pedía?-L-lo pensaré-dijo, queriendo sonar lo más seguro posible

-De acuerdo…-cerró la cajita y la dejó sobre la cómoda-Esperaré-

**-0-**

Si, bien, había dicho que esperaría…pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitaba el heichou para darle una respuesta?

Había esperado pacientemente…por DOS putas semana… ¿En serio pensaba dejarlo así? ¿Con la incertidumbre? Y entonces se sintió inseguro… ¿Y si se había apresurado a preguntarlo? Bueno, tal vez eso no, llevaban casi 6 años ya de relación…Tal vez no había sido el momento más oportuno, tal vez le había incomodado con la pregunta, tal vez Levi en realidad no quería casarse pero no le quería decir para no hacerle sentir mal…bueno, tal vez esa última no, Levi siempre decía las cosas que quería y no…

Dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa, asustando a los presentes por tal acción, Mikasa volteó de inmediato preocupada por el bienestar de su hermano, puso una mano en su hombro, haciendo que este volteara a verle.

-¿Te sientes mal, Eren?-pregunto y él negó

-No es nada, solo estoy cansado-

-¿No has podido dormir? ¿El enano te sigue usando como juguete sexual?-pregunto Hanji divertida, recargando la cabeza en la palma de su mano, los novatos que se sentaban en esa mesa casi se atragantan con la comida al escuchar lo que la sargento dijo

-Hanji-san, eso no es cierto-dijo Eren, intentando disimular el sonrojo-No he dormido bien, es todo-

-Igual, le diré al enano que te deje descansar por unas noches-dijo volviendo a su plato de avena, haciendo que Ackerman frunciera el ceño levemente, ya casi se hacía a la idea de que Levi y Eren fueran pareja

-Hanji-san-pidió Jaeger enderezándose-Por favor ya no bromee así-se puso de pie y se despidió de los presentes con un movimiento de la mano-Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches-escuchó de varios que se despedían y salió del comedor

Mikasa hizo una mueca y Armin le sonrió en consuelo, ya estaban aceptando aquello…de a poco…

Caminó por los pasillos a paso lento, pasando por la oficina de heichou, a propósito, con tal de toparse con él y que le respondiera finalmente.

Sus orbes esmeraldas le vieron salir cerrando la puerta tras él, dejando escapar un suspiro de cansancio, su rostro casi se ilumino al verle.

-Heichou-le llamó, y el mayor volteo, sorprendido de verle por ahí, a punto de huir

-¿Qué?-pregunto comenzando a caminar

-¿Ya me responderá?-pregunto siguiéndolo

-Ahora no es el momento-dijo viendo a los lados, buscando que nadie estuviera rondando por allí

-Heichou~-el tono de voz suplicante le hizo detenerse y girar, lanzando una patada al estómago del más alto—porque tenía mucho que ya no alcanzaba a golpear su cabeza—Eren se agarró el estómago, doblándose de dolor-Solo quiero una respuesta-

-Dijiste que esperarías ¿No?-

-Ya pasó mucho tiempo-se quejó enderezándose un poco, aun con la mano en el estómago

-Mocoso, eres bastante desesperado-

Rivaille se vió de pronto acorralado contra la pared con las muñecas apresadas sobre su cabeza… _Mierda _odiaba que el mocoso fuera más alto que él…

-Es que ya quiero que sea solo mío-Eren pegó más su cuerpo al del mayor, aspirando su aroma, hundiendo la nariz en el hueco que se formaba entre su cuello y su hombro

-Eren-dijo el sargento con la voz más convincente que tenía, terminando por desviar la mirada-No usaré una puta falda-el rodillazo que Jaeger recibió en el estómago le hizo volver a doblarse del dolor…gracias al cielo que había sido en el estómago y no en la entre pierna-Escucha mocoso, tienes dos opciones, 1, deja de molestarme o 2, deja de joderme-la mirada afilada de Levi, le hizo entender el doble sentido de sus palabras

-¿Serias…tan cruel de dejarme en abstinencia, Levi?-pregunto entre jadeos, por el dolor

-Puedo ser mucho más cruel-afirmó, cruzándose de brazos y comenzando a alejarse, el castaño tomó una bocanada de aire y se enderezó

-Yo también puedo ser cruel-declaró en voz alta, asegurándose de que el mayor le escuchase y caminó con rapidez a su habitación

Si eso hubiese ocurrido hace cinco años le habría suplicado al heichou para que no le dejara en abstinencia, pero conforme pasó el tiempo, había aprendido que tenía que ser fuerte…aunque siempre terminaban cediendo a la semana…_**NO **_¡Tenía que ser fuerte! ¡Autocontrol! ¡Autocontrol!

**-0-**

Era tarde…sí, muy tarde. Probablemente era la 1 de la mañana…tamborileaba sus dedos con ansiedad, mientras veía al reloj avanzar…despacio…

_2 semanas_… ¡2 malditas semanas! Y el estúpido mocoso no se había dignado en aparecer en su habitación ni una sola vez, no había interrumpido alguna aburrida sesión de papeleo en su oficina para satisfacer las necesidades de ambos…nada… ¡Nada!

El fuego de la vela titileo cuando la puerta se abrió, no movió los ojos para ver a la persona que había entrado…no quería verse desesperado pero…bueno, ya todos los que sabían de su relación lo habían notado.

-Levi-la voz de Hanji le hizo levantar momentáneamente los ojos para regresar la mirada al reloj-¿Puedo saber porque está enfadado Eren?-pregunto avanzando para tomar asiento a su lado, el comedor estaba helado a esa hora

-Pregúntale al mocoso-declaró, esta vez formando su mano en un puño, para detener el tamborileo de sus dedos

-Cuando le pregunte-dijo, antes de que Rivaille le echara-Lo único que dijo fue "¿Quién mierda dijo que tiene que usar una falda?"-la sonrisa en los labios de Zoe le molestó, odiaba que esa mujer fuera tan…inteligente

-Hmm, bueno, entonces no sé porque me preguntas…-la mujer le interrumpió

-Te pidió matrimonio ¿Cierto?-sintió un escalofrió por la palabra matrimonio y quiso salir huyendo-Owww~ Eren es un amor-dijo de repente, riendo sola por su propio comentario-¿Y qué le dijiste?-parecía emocionada con la idea

Levi miró a la puerta, con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas…bueno, no, no odiaba que la mujer tuviera aquella percepción…de no ser así, estaría hablando ahora mismo, aunque también influían los años que se conocían.

-¡Te negaste!-gritó histérica y estrelló las palmas en la mesa, a punto de ahorcarle-¡¿Sabes lo mucho que se esforzó para que yo no te dijera nada?!-

-Lo sabías-no, no pregunto, lo afirmo

-Sí, él me pidió ayuda para conseguir los anillos-hizo una pausa mientras reía divertida por algo que cruzaba su mente y añadió-También lo sabe Erwin…le ayudo a "practicar"-volvió a reír recordando a Eren intentando no golpear al comandante por la mala actuación del sargento

-Genial-se quejó el pelinegro, cruzándose de brazos-Pudo haberlo publicado en el periódico matutino y así todo se enteraban-

-¿Por qué te molestas? Te emociona…lo sé-recargó los codos en la mesa y la cabeza en las manos

-¿Qué mierda estas diciendo, cuatro ojos?-frunció más el ceño…si se podía y volvió a desviar la mirada

-Puede que siempre tengas cara de amargado, pero tus ojos dicen lo que de verdad sientes…justo como Eren-se enderezó y le miró fijamente-Deberías hacer las paces con él, y decirle lo que de verdad quieres-

-Déjame en paz-Hanji soltó una risita poniéndose de pie para salir

-Como ordene, sargento enano Rivaille-la carcajada hizo eco en el pasillo y las puertas se cerraron tras ella

Él estrelló la cabeza contra la mesa y quiso rodar en el suelo, ¿Qué mierda le pasaba? Ni que fuera una puta mujer embarazada…bueno, ni que fuera una mujer embarazada, una puta no…

-Estúpido mocoso-se quejó y se puso de pie, la 1:30, esperaba que estuviese despierto aún o no volvería a caminar hasta el sótano para arreglar todo eso

Bajó las escaleras, despacio, quería y no quería, bajar hasta allí era doblegar su orgullo y tenía que reunir muchísimo valor para hacer eso.

Abrió la puerta y le vió salir del baño, con una toalla amarrada a la cintura, con el cabello, un poco crecido por los años, escurriéndole, pegado a la piel. Frunció los labios y tragó saliva, maldita sea la hora en que el mocoso había conseguido todos aquellos músculos.

-Armin, ¿Tienes una toalla que me prestes? Creo que perdí la…-se quedó callado al ver a Rivaille allí, observarle, serio, trago saliva disimuladamente y cabio a una postura más seria-Oh, es usted sargento ¿Ocurrió algo?-pregunto casual, para comenzar a vestirse… ¿Quién dijo que no podía tentar un poco a Levi?

-¿Qué deberías hacer Armin aquí...a esta hora?-pregunto, recargándose de la puerta y con los brazos cruzados, pensando en todo menos en el chico que se estaba cambiando, descaradamente frente a él

-Eso no es de su incumbencia-siseo, subiéndose los pantalones del pijama, el sargento hizo una mueca

-¿El estar en abstinencia dos semanas te hizo buscar medidas desesperadas?-preguntó burlón, pero Eren no se dejó molestar

-Si tanto quiere saber, Armin quiere entregarle una nueva táctica al comandante, así que ha estado viniendo aquí para discutir sobre posibles formaciones, sargento-el mayor chasqueó la lengua

-¿Sargento?-pregunto, arqueando una ceja, solo le decía así cuando estaba realmente molesto, comenzó a caminar hacia el pequeño escritorio que eren tenía ahí y tomó asiento en la silla, permitiéndose cruzar las piernas, de la manera más provocativa que su cuerpo le permitía, el llevar solamente una polera negra, arremangada, el pantalón blanco y las botas, le daba más movilidad

-Si no necesita nada más-dijo, después de tragar saliva, de nuevo-Preferiría que se retirara-

-¿Por qué?-reprochó, quitándose las botas, ya había pasado el suficiente tiempo con Eren como para asegurar que el piso de su habitación estaba lo suficientemente limpio para él

-Es tarde y debemos dormir-dijo el menor tomando asiento en la orilla de la cama, aferrándose al colchón con las manos, para no saltar sobre el pelinegro

-Entonces dormiré aquí, me da pereza ir hasta mi habitación-tomó sus botas y caminó hasta la cama, sentándose cerca de Eren, en un parpadeo se vió apresado contra el colchón de Eren, quien le sostenía de las muñecas, y se encontraba sentado a horcajadas de su cadera

-¿Me darás ya una respuesta?-preguntó en su oído, el pelinegro se estremeció ligeramente, _amaba _la voz ronca y excitada de Eren, pero eso nadie necesitaba saberlo

-Tal vez-dijo con la poca cordura que le quedaba

-Esa no es una respuesta…quiero un sí o un no-exigió, aun hablándole al oído, sabía que en Levi, su punto más sensible eran las orejas

-No-dijo, convencido, tenía que torturar al mocoso

-¿No?-preguntó, aunque sintió que su corazón se partió en dos, no iba a ceder tan fácil

-No-

-Hmm-Eren sostuvo las muñecas de Levi sobre su cabeza con una mano y la otra la deslizó debajo de la polera, acariciando, despacio, los abdominales del sargento-¿Estás seguro?-sintió el cuerpo bajo el suyo temblar un poco

-Sí-

-¿Completamente seguro?-volvió a preguntar mientras desabrochaba el pantalón con una lentitud extrema

-Sí-Levi estaba ansioso, el maldito mocoso se estaba tardando demasiado

-Hmm, que lastima-Eren se enderezó, alejándose del sargento y sentándose de nuevo en la orilla de la cama

-Tsk-maldijo por lo bajo, esperando que el castaño no le escuchase y volteó a verle-¿Por qué quieres…casarte?-Jaeger hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos

-Porque te amo…es simple-el pelinegro lucho contra el sonrojo que quería asomarse en sus mejillas

-¿Eso basta…para una firma?-

-Es solo algo que lo representa-

-Hay muchas maneras de representar el amor-gateo en el colchón hasta llegar al castaño y besó sus labios con ternura, le escuchó suspirar de alivio al contacto-Así, por ejemplo-el menor aprovechó la cercanía para abrazarle de la cintura y sentarlo sobre su regazo

-Sí, pero si nos casamos todos sabrán que eres mío-Rivaille suspiró, ahogando la risita que quiso escapar de sus labios, no importa la edad que tuviese, Eren seguía siendo un niño

-¿Es realmente necesario?-

-Sí-el pelinegro suspiró y se acomodó sobre el pecho del más grande, escondiendo la cara en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro

-De acuerdo-

-¿Eh?-

-Que está bien, usaré una puta falda…pero solo por un rato-el abrazo en su cintura se hizo más fuerte

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces-

Sintió la respiración de Rivaille chocar contra su piel, haciéndole cosquillas, era una sensación tan placentera que le encantaba.

-Eren-llamo Levi, de repente, incorporándose para sentarse sobre sus piernas, quedando de frente

-¿Sí?-

-Te necesito-ronroneó en su oído, despertando en el menor miles de sensaciones-Hazme el amor-

-No lo tiene que pedir dos veces, heichou~-respondió besando de inmediato los labios del mayor

* * *

**Hola! Lo lamento en serio! Tenia q subir los caps de eridan y game pero no pude sacar nada productivo de mi cerebro Dx en fin, espero que les guste esto que les dejo en su lugar…aunq creo q me quedo muy meloso xD en fin, me despido y nos leemos el viernes :D**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**

**P.D.: Les quiero!**


End file.
